The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning the feed wheel of a strapping machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a readily replaceable cleaning brush for cleaning the feed wheel of a strapping machine, which cleaning brush is in place during operation of the strapping machine.
Strapping machines or strappers are well known in the art. These machines are used for strapping articles together with strapping material. Strapping material is offered in a variety of sizes and materials and is generally stored on a roll. Conventional strapping materials include steel and plastic.
Typically, a free end of strapping material is passed around the articles until there is an overlap between the free end and the strapping material still connected to the roll. The overlapping portion of strapping material is placed between jaws of a strapping machine and the free end of the strapping material is fixed in place by a gripper portion and feed wheel of the machine. After the strapping material is fixed, the material is tightened or tensioned around the load to a desired tension. This is accomplished by operating a feed lever that rotates a feed wheel to pull back or tension the strapping material. A typical feed wheel includes serrations or grooves formed in the surface of the wheel to increase the friction developed between the wheel and the strap.
A typical strapping machine includes sealing heads for sealing the free end of the strapping material onto itself, around the load. Typically, in manual (i.e., hand-operated) strapping machines, a handle is rotated which applies a force to cause a punch or sealing head to press down against the strap to seal the strap to itself. After the strapping material is sealed, the strapping material still connected to the roll is cut by a cutter of the strapping machine. This completes one strapping operation. This type of seal, which is effected by sealing the strap to itself, differs from those strappers that position a separate piece of material around the tensioned strap.
Typically, steel strapping is provided with a coating, such as epoxy or paint. In that the bare strapping is often formed from common carbon steel materials, the coating prevents corrosion which could, if left unabated, compromise the integrity of the strap.
During the tensioning operation, when the feed wheel contacts and xe2x80x9cpullsxe2x80x9d the strap, a portion of the coating can be removed (e.g., ground) from the strap. This coating debris can become lodged in the feed wheel serrations or grooves thus reducing the friction developed between the wheel and the strap.
In addition, other dirt or debris can accumulate on the feed wheel while tightening or tensioning the strap. The accumulated debris may xe2x80x98clog upxe2x80x99 the feed wheel, necessitating feed wheel maintenance, which may be time consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a feed wheel cleaning arrangement that is effectively used with a strapping machine feed wheel as the strap is tensioned around the load. Desirably, such a feed wheel cleaning arrangement readily removes accumulated dirt or debris from the feed wheel so that an acceptable amount of friction can be developed between the feed wheel and the strap. Most desirably, such a cleaning arrangement is in place during strapping machine operation and is readily replaced as necessary.
A strapping tool forms a seal between two portions of associated strapping material, which strapping material is tensioned prior to forming the seal. The tool includes a strapping machine body and a subassembly operably coupled to the body. A feed wheel is carried by the subassembly and is rotatable within the subassembly. The strapping material is tensioned by engagement of the rotating feed wheel with the strapping material. A feed lever is operably connected to the subassembly and to the feed wheel for rotating the feed wheel.
A cleaning element is supported by the subassembly. The cleaning element is disposed for continuous contact with the rotating feed wheel. In a current embodiment, the cleaning element includes a brush portion and a handle portion. Preferably, the handle portion is formed from a flexible wire. The cleaning element is configured to be readily removed, e.g., pulled by the handle, from the strapping tool for replacement.
A present strapping tool subassembly includes a pair of spaced apart, opposing walls with the feed wheel positioned between the walls. Each wall includes an opening therein at a periphery of the feed wheel. The cleaning element is disposed within the subassembly, in the openings with the brush portion in contact with the feed wheel. In this manner, the brush portion remains in contact with the feed wheel during strapping tool operation.
In a present strapping tool, the feed wheel is configured to rotate counter-clockwise and the cleaning element is positioned along an anterior side of the feed wheel. Alternately, the feed wheel can be configured to rotate clockwise and the cleaning element can be positioned along a posterior side of the feed wheel.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.